Need and Love
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Jongin telah membuat Sehun terjerat jatu sedemikian rupa. Dan Jongin mempermainkannya. Menghancurkan hidupnya. HunKai slight ChanKai
1. Chapter 1

**Need and Love**

* * *

HunKai Fanfiction

Hurt and Broken Relationship

* * *

Jongin.

Kedua mata Sehun berpendar mengamati langit sore yang mendung dari balik pintu kaca balkon.

Sejenak ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terdengar lelah.

Ini sudah ujung bagi semua orang. Termasuk diri Sehun sendiri.

Tapi biarlah ia berjuang sedikit lagi.

Jongin.

Nama itu bukanlah nama seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh langsing bak model serta senyum manis menggoda.

Jongin jauh dari kata itu.

Tapi Jongin selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Dalam setiap hembus nafasnya.

Ketika dadanya panas melihat Jongin berbicara dengan orang lain. Sehun ingin marah. Sungguh.

Tapi ia luluh begitu saja saat melihat senyum Jongin merekah padanya. Seakan bumi dan waktu berhenti, hanya ada Jongin dalam pandangannya.

Kembali Sehun menghela nafas lelah.

Beberapa puluh kali telepon genggamnya berdering oleh nomor-nomor puluhan wanita cantik kaya raya, yang dengan sukarela mengangkang setiap malam untuk memuaskannya.

Tapi Sehun menolak mereka.

Hanya karena Jongin.

Jongin yang tidak memiliki payudara besar, Jongin yang tidak memiliki tubuh mungil, Jongin yang tidak memiliki jemari lentik halus, Jongin yang tidak memiliki suara merdu, Jongin yang.. seorang pria.

* * *

Ya, Jongin seorang pria.

Sehun sempat hancur menyadari dirinya tidak tertarik pada wanita.

Keluarganya sempat mencacinya karena kekayaan, ketampanan, dan kehormatan keluarganya yang dinodai oleh orientasi menyimpangnya.

Sehun benar-benar merasa kacau.

Dan kini ia semakin kacau, setelah beberapa menit tadi, ketika ia tiba di apatermen Jongin.

Ia melihat sendiri.. Jongin berciuman dengan lelaki yang asing baginya.

Kedua mata Sehun kini melirik kebawah. Dimana mobil sedan hitam milik lelaki asing tadi sudah mulai pergi.

Dengan Jongin yang mengantar dibawah sana. Menunggu hingga mobil itu berbelok keluar gang, memasuki jalan raya.

"Aku lebih kaya darinya, lebih tampan darinya, lebih baik darinya, lebih pintar darinya, lebih hebat darinya, lebih kuat darinya.. Jongin" lirih Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang mulai memasuki gedung apatermen. Menuju kamar Jongin. Dimana Sehun berdiri kaku sekarang.

Tak berselang lama, pintu dibuka dari luar.

Bunyi langkah telapak kaki membuat Sehun semakin bimbang. Ingin ia marah. Tapi itu Jongin.

Ia tidak bisa.

* * *

"Sehun, sudah sore, kau tidak pulang?" perkataan Jongin yang lembut itu sarat akan suara lelaki. Tapi Sehun menyukainya. Bahkan seringkali ia menunggu kapan Jongin akan bicara. Dan hatinya menghangat ketika Jongin berbicara padanya.

Mengeluarkan suara indah itu untuknya.

"Aku ingin menginap" diputus pandangannya dari mata sayu Jongin. Sehun ingin memilikinya. Sungguh. Memiliki Jongin seutuhnya.

"Nanti ibumu memarahimu lagi, jangan jadi anak nakal" sedikit bergurau, Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya ditengah kasur.

"Tidak apa. Kau kan tahu alasannya" kedua mata Sehun melihat kebawah. Pada jari-jari kakinya yang putih kontras dengan lantai marmer hitam apatermen Jongin.

Biarlah ia terlihat paling lemah dan berhati lembut. Ia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Sehun. Pikir baik-baik. Orang tuamu pernah berkata padaku kalau kau enggan meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu karena aku. Itu tidak masuk akal" kedua mata sayu Jongin menatap Sehun yang makin menundukkan kepalanya, tubuh tegap kokoh putih bak patung yang ditatah sempurna itu seperti malaikat yang biru haru.

"Kenapa seolah kau tidak mengerti.." suara parau Sehun diikuti perlahan dengan kepalanya yang terangkat. Menatap tajam Jongin, dengan kedua mata tajamnya yang memerah menahan air mata.

"Se-Sehun.." tidak tahu kalau ia sudah terlalu menyakiti Sehun, Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya di kasur, menghampiri Sehun yang sedari tadi diam kaku menatapnya rumit. Kedua jemari tangan pucat itu mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuh tingginya.

* * *

"Kau! Jongin! Kau! Alasannya hanya kau!" teriakan suara berat Sehun berdengung bak harimau di ruang kamar itu.

Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Sehun menunjuk tepat pada wajahnya. Jongin tercekat berhenti dari geraknya menuju Sehun. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Se-Sehunna.. tapi.." tangan kanan Jongin terulur mencoba menepuk bahu lebar kokoh Sehun. Ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu! Kim Jongin! Kau sudah tahu tapi kau seolah tidak peduli.." bentakan Sehun berakhir kembali dengan suara parau yang lebih lirih. Kedua matanya semakin memerah dengan genang air mata yang kuat-kuat ia tahan. Bagaimana bisa sosok namja didepannya, yang lebih kecil darinya itu, bisa menyakitinya hingga sebegini parah?

"Kenapa?" didekatinya Jongin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memeluk bahu mungilnya. Jongin terlihat menyedihkan. Seperti pendosa yang dihadapi pencipta.

"Aku.. tidak mencintaimu.." bibir penuh merah itu berujar lirih dengan mata bulat yang bergetar ketakutan. Sehun bisa melihat jelas refleksi dirinya dalam hitam indah binner itu. Ada dirinya.

"Biar kuhapus jejak bajingan tadi.." tangan kanan putih Sehun memegang paksa tengkuk Jongin. Menekan kuat kearahnya untuk segera dilumat bibir merah candunya yang dengan kasarnya barusaja melubangi kembali hatinya dengan kalimat 'tidak'.

Dikecupnya berkali kali, lalu dikulum secara dua belah bibir merah Jongin bergantian. Disesap manisnya bibir itu yang selalu ingin dikecapnya. Tidak ia tinggalkan untuk melumat lembut bibir merah itu perlahan. Lidah Sehun kemudian menjiat ujung bibir Jongin, lalu menyusup diantaranya, untuk kemudian giginya pelan menggigit bibir bawah Jongin agar membuka mulut. Jongin membuka mulutnya kecil dan segera lidah Sehun memasuki rongga mulutnya, mengecap dan melilit lidah Jongin kuat. Menjilat langit-langit mulut Jongin hingga pemuda tan dalam dekapannya itu melenguhkan desahan kecil.

Kedua tangan Jongin semakin erat mencengkram tengkuk Sehun dan mengacak rambut hitam cepak pemuda putih yang memeluknya erat dan hangat kini. Ciuman semakin dalam bersamaan lolosnya sebutir air mata Sehun yang jatuh pada pipi Jongin.

* * *

Merasakan itu, Jongin perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan memandang sedikit keatas, pada pemuda tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau menyakitiku.. Jongin" tautan bibir itu terlepas dengan hampa, Sehun mengusap kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Setelahnya, matanya masih merah nanar menatap Jongin yang juga balas menatapnya.

Tangan kanan Jongin berhenti meremat rambut Sehun, turun perlahan, menelusuri wajah tampan Sehun.

Mata tajam, alis tegas, pelipis yang sempurna, pipi tirus, hidung mancung, dagu tegas, bibir tipis..

Lalu jemari tannya kemudian memutus benang saliva yang masih menautkan kedua bibir mereka.

Sehun terdiam masih menatap penuh luka pada sosok lelaki yang dipeluknya erat. Ingin ia berteriak bahwa hatinya sakit. Tapi ia serasa tidak mampu. Kedua mata sayu Jongin benar-benar menghancurkan jiwanya.

"Sehun-"

"Ssst.. aku sedang terluka. Diamlah dulu sebentar. Hanya sebentar" jari telunjuk Sehun membungkam bibir Jongin, lalu perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh Jongin. Didekap erat tubuh orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dapat ia rasakan Jongin mengisitirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu kokohnya. Tapi tak ia rasakan sebesitpun kedua tangan Jongin balas memeluknya.

Ini menyedihkan untuknya. Apakah benar ia tidak diharapkan oleh Jongin?

Langit sore yang mendung itu semakin hitam.

* * *

Kedua mata Jongin menjadi sendu, mengamati beberapa lampu menyala diluar sana, sedang kamarnya samar-samar gelap, Sehun masih memeluknya erat.

Tubuh Sehun hangat dan bahu Sehun sangat nyaman dan pas untuknya.

Tapi ia tidak mencintai Sehun. Sehun hanyalah teman kuliah baginya. Tidak lebih.

Ia tidak bisa menyakiti hati sahabatnya lebih dari ini. Bahkan membuat keluarga sahabatnya tersebut kacau karenanya.

Jika boleh berharap, Jongin berharap ia tidak pernah bertemu seorang Oh Sehun dalam hidupnya. Menghancurkan kehidupan sempurna Oh Sehun yang tampan dan kaya raya.

Kalau saja ia tidak menceritakan pada Sehun kalau ia seorang gay, Sehun pasti tidak akan menjadi gay dan mencintainya.

Kalau saja ia tidak terlalu memberikan skinship pada Sehun, pasti Sehun tidak akan memiliki perasaan lebih padanya.

Kalau saja..

Kalau saja..

Dalam diam, air mata Jongin luluh juga, membasahi jaket hitam Sehun. Setidaknya Sehun tidak akan tahu.

Dan disisi lain, Sehun menahan kuat-kuat air mata yang menggenangi kedua mata tajamnya.

Dikecup leher Jongin dengan bibir tipisnya. Sarat akan kelembutan dan cinta.

Ini tidak adil. Kenapa cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah sejak awal? Padahal ia sempurna.. Kenapa Jongin tidak dapat mencoba? Ia rela hatinya dicoba berkali-kali hingga Jongin dapat memilihnya.. Ia sanggup. Tapi ditolak sejak awal sangat menyakitkan..

Ia tidak dapat jauh dari Jongin. Sungguh tidak sanggup.

Ia masih menunggu. Ya, Oh Sehun masih menunggu.

Menunggu Kim Jongin..

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

BocahLanang bawa ff baru! Yeey!

FF Angst dimana Sehun tersakiti! Hahaha.. rasain lo Seno! Beraninya dalam FF kamu selalu menyakiti Jongin! Kini biar kubuat kau sengsara oleh Jongin! hahaha! *anakHunKaiyangdurhakasamaDaddyHun :v

Disini ceritanya Sehun orang kaya raya yang sempurna. Tapi berteman dengan Jongin membuatnya malah jatuh hati sama si tan. Dan akhirnya ia gak bisa jauh dari Jongin. Tapi ternyata Jongin gak cinta sama Sehun. Gak tau, tapi Jongin gak bisa cinta sama Sehun. Jongin Cuma butuh Sehun disisinya. Jadi inti ceritanya tu _**Jongin cuma butuh Sehun, padahal Sehun cinta Jongin.**_

Jahat kan?

Iya, Jongin serakah membutuhkan Sehun, tapi gak cinta Sehun.

Jadi begitulah.. *bingung sendiri gimana jelasinnya, hehe

So,

Review ya?


	2. Chapter 2

*mian FF ini nganggur lama sekali, hehe

Karena tiba-tiba hilang sense buat nerusin, tapi setelah denger lagunya DJ Snake 'Let Me Love You', BocahLanang jadi semangat lagi, hehe.

Bisa download lagunya buat didengerin sambil baca FF ini, karena lagunya sangat cocok menurutku terutama lyricnya *tentunya dari situs resmi, bukan bajakan okay..

So let's go read this FF! Yeey..

* * *

 **Need and Love**

* * *

HunKai Fanfiction

Hurt and Broken Relationship

BocahLanang©

* * *

...

"Sehun.. aku tidak mencintaimu.." Kembali Jongin berujar untuk kali kesekiannya. Seakan kalimat itu sangatlah mudah diucapkan, bagai sesuatu yang bulat dan tidak dapat diusik lagi. Sekalipun Sehun memberikan nyawa dan hidup untuknya.

"Jangan katakan lagi, aku sakit." Sehun mengecupi bahu Jongin dan jemari yang lincah melepas setiap kancing kemeja besar yang Jongin kenakan.

"Sehun." Kedua tangan tan dengan jari lentik menahan gerakan Sehun yang telah menanggalkan kemeja besar itu kini hendak membuka zipper celana jeansnya.

"Sekali saja." Bisikan serak Sehun sarat akan luka hati dan letih.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Aku sudah bersama Chanyeol, kau harusnya mengerti-"

"Mengerti apa?!" Bentakan Sehun sangat keras bahkan mampu terdengar hingga keluar ruang apatermen sempit murah milik Jongin yang berada di lantai tiga itu.

Bahkan Jongin bungkam dalam ketakutannya. Ia tidak sadar betapa ia telah membunuh Sehun secara perlahan karena cintanya.

"Mengerti? Jongin, aku lebih dulu mencintaimu! Aku yang lebih dulu meminta hatimu! Kenapa kau serahkan hatimu pada orang lain! Pada bajingan yang bahkan tidak peduli pada cintamu itu?!" Sehun menumpahkan semuanya dalam satu nafas teriakannya, lalu dengan kuat didorongnya bahu Jongin hingga pemuda tan itu terjatuh kuat pada kasur putih yang kotor dan bau sperma.

"Kau sahabatku, Sehun." Kedua binner Jongin yang indah itu berkaca-kaca melihat wajah tampan sahabatnya yang menidurinya kini menampilkan kesakitan kentara. Di hatinya.

* * *

"Aku ingin lebih.. Jongin betapa aku ingin memilikimu." Suara parau Sehun bersamaan dengan air mata yang lolos saat kedua mata tajam Sehun terpejam menekan perasaan Jongin sehingga terasa berat untuk sekedar bernafas.

Air mata Sehun terjatuh pada pipi mulus tannya. Memberikan afeksi lebih dari Jongin untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Dibingkai wajah tampan Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata menahan isak tangis.

Bagaimana bisa kau menggoyahkan hati lelaki dingin kokoh seperti Sehun menjadi hancur luluh lantak seperti saat ini, Kim Jongin? Tidakkah kau tahu betapa murni cinta Sehun untukmu?

Apa sebenarnya yang kurang dari seorang Oh Sehun? Ia sempurna, tapi hatimu tidak bisa meminta meski dia harus mengais memohon bahkan bersujud padamu.

Perlahan Jongin mengusap bekas air mata pada kedua pipi tirus Sehun yang entah ia baru menyadarinya kalau Sehun semakin kurus dan berantakan.

Tetapi tetap semakin tampan dari hari ke hari baginya.

* * *

"Jongin.." Sehun memanggilnya sarat dengan rasa cinta dan kecewa.

"Ssst.. jangan bicara lagi, hatimu akan lebih terluka jika diteruskan." Jongin mengiring Sehun untuk lepas merebahkan tubuh tingginya diatas tubuh tan miliknya. Meletakkan wajah Sehun pada dada tan halus miliknya yang telanjang.

Hanya geraman sakit yang ia dengar dari bibir tipis Sehun yang terkatup meredam.

Tangan putih itu mencengkram dadanya sendiri yang sakit, bukan fisik, tapi sesuatu dirongga dadanya yang membuatnya merasa perih diremat. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat namun sangat berharga. Perasaan cintanya.

Sedang satu tangannya lagi menggenggam lembut bahu Jongin. Bahu lurus seorang lelaki. Ia tak habis fikir bahkan bahu itulah yang menjadi candu untuk diciumnya. Banyak wanita yang pernah ditidurinya tidak pernah ia kecup bahu mulusnya. Bahkan bahu Jongin kalah halus dari para wanita itu, tapi Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan adiksinya pada bahu lelaki tan itu.

"Lepaskan semuanya.." Bibir plum merah Jongin mengecup lembut dahi Sehun. Dengan tangan kanannya yang mengusap perlahan rambut hitam cepak yang beraroma sangat manly itu. Tangan kirinya tak lelah mengusap punggung lebar yang menidurinya kini seolah menutup tubuhnya keseluruhan, melindunginya dengan sempurna dalam kesakitan hatinya.

"Jongin.." kembali bibir tipis Sehun memanggilnya lembut. Bibirnya mengecup dada bidang Jongin yang bahkan tidak seempuk dada wanita diluar sana, tapi ia beribu kali lebih mencintai dada itu. Tangannya beralih mulai meraba dada bidang itu, menelusuri dengan pandangan redup. Dan berhenti pada nipple mencuat kecoklatan yang indah dimatanya.

* * *

"..." Keterdiaman Jongin dengan mata indahnya yang menyorot lembut padanya membuat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada nipple itu. Perlahan dengan lembut dikecup dan dijilat penuh perasaan.

Jongin yang melihatnya semakin sesak dalam hatinya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun melakukannya dengan cinta, begitu menghormatinya dengan segenap cinta. Tidak ada sedikitpun terbesit berhasrat nafsu dengan kegelapan mata seperti yang Chanyeol layangkan pada tubuhnya setiap mereka bersama. Sehun berbeda.

Kecupan kecil beberapa kali Sehun berikan diujung nipple itu hingga menegang keras.

"Sehunhhhanhhg..." refleks dada itu membusung ketika dengan sekali raup Sehun mengulum nipplenya, tangan kanannya menekan wajah Sehun untuk semakin rakus melahapnya. Dan Sehun tanpa pikir panjang menuruti Jongin, disedotnya lembut nipple itu dan dibelai dengan lidahnya ke segala arah.

Sentuhan Sehun selalu pas dan menghantam telak pada titik titik nikmat setiap inci tubuhnya. Sehun selalu dapat membuat bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh lelaki pucat itu menjadi sangat terangsang seperti terkena serangan listrik yang membawanya kepada kenikmatan bercinta.

Karena memang Sehun memiliki cinta untuknya, dan Sehun melakukan semuanya atas nama cinta. Bukan lagi sex yang sesaat, tapi bercinta.

* * *

Ia selalu mampu dikuasai oleh Sehun. Jongin mabuk kepayang pada setiap sentuhan lelaki tampan diatasnya.

Kalau saja cintanya juga bisa jatuh pada Sehun, pasti ia benar-benar pingsan hanyut menjadi submissive gila sentuhan dalam pekatnya perasaan seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat berkuasa.

"Hunh.. ohhngh.. please." Jongin mencakar jaket hitam denim yang dikenakan Sehun. Lelaki putih itu mengerti dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

Dilanjutkan melucuti celana Jongin.

Hingga keduanya bugil dalam remang-remang kamar apatermen sempit itu.

Kedua mata tajam Sehun menyorotkan pemujaan pada tubuh indah Jongin dibawahnya. Ada aura kekecewaan saat ia menyadari tubuh itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Tidak akan selalu ada disampingnya.

Tidak dapat ia rengkuh semalaman pada ranjang empuknya hingga matahari terbit.

Disentuhnya Jongin dengan segenap cinta yang dimilikinya. Membawa pemuda tan itu pada surga semu cintanya, berharap Jongin mampu menerimanya.

Warna warni cahaya lampu kota malam itu berbanding terbalik dengan sunyi dan kelam sedihnya hati Sehun.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK..**

Jongin datang dengan tidak terduga dalam hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

Hanya saat ia menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya secara tidak sengaja pada halaman belakang fakultasnya.

"Bagus, memang lebih baik kau buang. Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Jongin tiba-tiba berseru didepannya dengan suara khas lelaki yang berdengung lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut coklat gelap Jongin pada bagian poni yang memanjangmenutupi matanya.

Poni halus itu tersibak hingga dahi lebar khas wanita terpampang bersama hiasan indah alis tipis dan mata bulat sayu menyorot lembut padanya.

Sehun merasa lelaki didepannya berbeda dari kebanyakan lelaki. Mata tajam Sehun melirik sekilas pada puntung rokok yang terjatuh dari apitan kedua jarinya, kini diinjak hingga hancur oleh kaki jenjang Jongin beralas kets biru tua.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, mengingat rokok jang terjatuh dari tangan Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kaki lelaki tinggi yang tampan itu.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Rambut kuning layaknya warna champagne Armand De Brignac yang mewah itu tersisir kebelakang ketika angin menerpanya.

* * *

Tampan.

Itulah yang pertama Jongin dapatkan dari kesan bertemu lelaki tinggi putih bermata tajam dengan binner biru terang didepannya.

"Kau anak blasteran?" Jongin ternyata mengikutinya setelah ia meninggalkan pemuda berkulit tan yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya tadi.

"Kau bisa lihat dengan dua matamu." Sehun sangat kasar namun Jongin tetap mengikutinya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau tampan jika rambutmu hitam dan dipangkas pendek. Lalu matamu itu hitam kelam. Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu." Jongin berujar seenaknya disebelahnya, menyamakan langkahnya yang cepat dengan cukup kewalahan karena langkah kakinya yang panjang bak model red carpet, berpostur tinggi yang pasti cocok dengan setelan jas bermerk ternama rancangan designer terkenal dunia.

Jongin masih mengamati tubuh tinggi sempurna Sehun meski sesekali harus tersandung kakinya sendiri karena ia tidak terbiasa jalan cepat seperti lelaki putih yang kini terlihat bak lelaki muda sukses yang dikejar uang, bukan mencari uang sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti sehingga seperti sinetron payah lainnya, Jongin menubruk punggung lebar kokoh yang dibalut jaket denim hitam polos itu.

* * *

Payah.

Dagu Jongin hanya setinggi bahu lebar itu, namun terasa pas saat tanpa sengaja ia meletakkan dagunya disana.

Segera ia menjauh saat lelaki tampan itu berbalik. Benar-benar seperti pangeran dalam dongeng.

"Siapa kau hingga peduli padaku. Kau seperti gay, memuji sejenis." Sehun terlihat bergidik ketika mengatakan itu tepat didepan Jongin.

Kalimat Sehun terdengar menyengat jiwa Jongin. Pemuda tan itu berhenti. Termenung.

Apakah seterlihat itu?

Kedua tangan tannya seolah kebas pada ujung-ujung jarinya. Ia berfikir dalam, hingga tidak menyadari Sehun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya.

"Hei tunggu!" Jongin segera mengejar Sehun sebelum lelaki tampan blasteran itu membuka teralis gerbang menuju parkiran motor.

Jongin duduk pada motor sport biru tua yang ia tahu pasti berharga sangat mahal. Bahkan uang kuliahnya sampai luluspun tidak sanggup untuk membelinya.

"Menyingkir." Sehun menyisir kebelakang rambutnya, terlihat sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Jongin.

* * *

"Perkenalkan namamu dan jadilah temanku." Jongin menaikkan kaki kirinya hendak melangkah duduk di jok motor namun kakinya malah membentur bagian tank sehingga ada goresan disana.

Hening sesaat bahkan Jongin berkeringat tak mampu melirik Sehun barang sekilas.

"Maksudmu teman adalah mengajakku menjadi musuh." Suara Sehun menahan geram marah. Digulung kedua lengan jaket hitam denim miliknya. Jongin menjadi panik namun sebelum ia berhasil turun dari motor dan kabur, Sehun sudah berada didepannya dan menggenggam kerah kemeja putih miliknya sangat erat hingga ia merasa tercekik hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Berhentilah mengganggu." Saat perintah Sehun berakhir maka berakhir pula kesadaran Jongin dengan cepat.

Bunyi pukulan kencang yang sangat kuat dan keras, dibarengi sakit nyeri luar biasa Jongin rasakan pada pelipis kirinya. Tetes darah mengaliri pipi gemil tannya.

Bau anyir darah dan pandangan mengabur membuatnya semakin jauh dari kesadaran. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah tenang Sehun berubah panik.

"Shit! Lelaki lemah bisa ada disekitarku! Sial!" Sehun menyumpah serapah pada Jongin yang mulai memejamkan mata.

Jongin dapat rasakan Sehun memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga ia duduk di belakang dengan sigap, lalu Sehun duduk di depannya menyalakan motornya dan memakai helm.

* * *

Dilingkarkannya kedua tangan lemas Jongin, dengan slayer penutup hidung, Sehun mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin. Ia biarkan kepala Jongin rebah pada bahu lebarnya.

Dan samar Jongin dengar, Sehun berujar 'bertahan' dan sebuah kalimat lain yang dapat Jongin tangkap jika lelaki tampan blasteran itu akan mengambil jalan pintas karena Jongin tidak mengenakan helm.

Motor sport itu dengan cepat membawa keduanya menuju sebuah apatermen mewah. Desain jok motor sport yang menungging membuat Jongin semakin bersandar dan merasakan kenyamanan punggung lebar itu setiap Sehun mengerem untuk berbelok belok cepat diantara gang-gang jalan pintas.

Suara denting pintu terbuka menyadarkan Jongin dari pingsannya. Sayup-sayup ia lihat ruangan mewah sebuah apatermen kelas atas dengan interior mewah disana.

Ia pun menyadari kini ia sedang digendong oleh dua lengan kokoh kuat yang orang itu sendiri berjalan gesit seolah berat tubuhnya bukan masalah sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sadar. Tunggu." Suara berat itu terdengar setelah Jongin diposisikan pada sebuah sofa panjang coklat muda dan kepala yang diberi bantal agar ia tidak pening.

Binner coklat Jongin bisa melihat punggung tegap itu menjauh. Ruangan ini cukup luas, ia bisa melihat pembatas kaca untuk pantry dan ruang tertutup dengan pintu hitam yang ia bisa tebak sebagai kamar utama apatermen mewah ini.

* * *

Sehun kembali dengan baskom air hangat, antiseptic, handuk, plester, dan kapas.

Dengan telaten jemari putih yang Jongin lihat penuh tanda kasar itu mengobatinya. Darahnya masih belum bisa berhenti sehingga namja tampan itu menggunakan kapas untuk memperbanyak penyerapan plester.

"Kepalamu jadi panas." Sehun mencelupkan handuk pada air hangat dan mengkompres dahi Jongin.

Tanpa Jongin perkirakan, Sehun mencengkram dagunya kuat hingga mulutnya terbuka. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memasukkan sebuah pil obat pereda nyeri dosis tinggi dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral bersegel.

Benar-benar lelaki yang tidak mau repot dan tidak mau terkontaminasi.

Jongin segera menenggak air minum itu sebelum lidahnya menjadi pahit tidak enak. Tanpa menunggu obatnya turun ke lambung, Sehun mendorongnya keras untuk kembali terlentang hingga ia terasa seperti dibanting jatuh.

"Tidur." Suaranya datar tapi mengancam dengan sorot binner biru itu.

"Siapa namamu.. aah.." Jongin hendak bertanya tapi Sehun segera mengepalkan kembali tangannya dan langsung membuat Jongin bungkam memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

* * *

Hening sesaat membuat Jongin ingin membuka kedua matanya. Namun ia masih takut, hingga ia merasakan sapuan lembut kain yang sangat nyaman melingkupi tubuhnya.

Selimut. Jongin melirik kain itu.

"Tutup matamu. Jangan sekalipun melirik. Aku bertelanjang dada. Darahmu mengotori rambut dan leherku." Suara berat lelaki itu terdengar dekat disampingnya. Jongin pastikan Sehun berjongkok disampingnya dan menyadari ia yang membuka matanya tadi meski sedikit.

Setelah derap langkah menjauh, Jongin membuka perlahan matanya. Ia melihat jelas.. tubuh itu. Tubuh sempurna idaman lelaki. Bahu lebar dan punggung lebar. Lengan berotot ideal dengan kaki panjang dan pinggang lurus yang kecil sehingga pas dengan denim apapun.

Ia teringat Baekhyun yang seperti tabung karena pinggangnya yang lebar tidak seimbang dengan tinggi badannya. Namun melihat lelaki blasteran itu.. pinggang lurus itu sangat pas untuk posturnya yang tinggi.

Dia sempurna. Sangat sempurna.

* * *

Bercak sisa darahnya yang menempel pada tengkuk dan bahu lebar putih mendekati pucat itu menambah kesan garang aura lelaki yang sangat khas.

Lelaki yang cocok untuk dipuja kesempurnaannya.

Layaknya malaikat. Putih tampan. Tanpa sayap putih megah pun sudah sangat menawan.

Rasa pusing kembali mendera Jongin saat ia memikirkan semua hal itu.

Akhirnya ia pasrah pada tubuhnya yang kembali tidak sadar, membawanya dalam istirahat sesaat dalam penjagaan lelaki tampan.

Tanpa sadar jika pertemuan mereka akan berakibat fatal bagi kehidupan keduanya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Haaai all !

BocahLanang akhirnya update Need and Love! Yeeey!

Thanks for review ff ini loooh.. karena biasanya BocahLanang selalu garing kalo bikin ff nuansa hurt! Hehe

 **Vvv, YooKihyun94, wiwitdyas1, 1paou3, dwiruhmana, jongiebottom, bubblenini, vayvay, Jung92, Athiyyah417, aiko4848, ohxoho, Wazuka Haruru, KeepBeef, imah99, ohoh94, nnxiu9488, RinHyunpark1992, ucinaze, hunkailovers, kimkai88, Xinger XXI, novisaputri09, Zhafiraep, cute, sejin kimkai, ariska, GYUSATAN, geash, ulfah. cuittybeams, Dodomppa**

 **...**

 **And all yang udah baca ff ini terimakasih sekali, yey-yey!**

...

 **Thanks for reviews!**

 **Review kalian sangat menjadi semangat buat BocahLanang**

 **Review itu selalu BocahLanang baca kok**

*Bahkan diam-diam BocahLanang bolak balik ffn, lirik-lirik kolom review, dag-dig-dug.. aduh pada suka nggak ya sama ff buatanku? Karena gini-gini BocahLanang mentalnya masih mental author newbie, hehe

* * *

Yaudah, mau baca lanjutan ff ini? So tunggu update selanjutnya ya? Coming soon!

Salam HunKai Shipper!


End file.
